


In My Dreams

by minkuri



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkuri/pseuds/minkuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of the rare moments when Rei looks complete still, like his mind is at ease from everything constantly turning on the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work, It's not the best but I hope you still enjoy it.  
> Not Beta'd

      Nagisa looked up at the sky, the stars illuminating the field he and Rei were laying on. Nagisa turned his head towards Rei, the grass tickling the nap of his neck. Rei’s face was hardly visible under the night sky, except for the smalls dips and curves of Rei’s face that caught the night’s light. Rei’s hair was tousled and askew, if Rei were to see himself right now he would exclaim just how un-beautiful he looked, but Nagisa thought the exact opposite; Nagisa always believed Rei was the most beautiful when he was perfectly imperfect.  
      Nagisa loves the way Rei’s lips look, and feel, when they are mildly chapped, or the way when Rei is concentrating on something big, he slightly scrunches up nose and plays with the tips of his hair, but Nagisa thinks Rei is the most beautiful when he’s asleep. Rei is a messy sleeper, sometimes he drools on the pillow, most times he ends up drooling on Nagisa when he’s holding him, but thats okay. Nagisa loves the way Rei looks calm and peaceful in his sleep, unlike in the daytime, were he looks like he is calculating everything he does so carefully.  
     This is one of the rare moments when Rei looks complete still, like his mind is at ease from everything constantly turning on the inside.  
    “You look beautiful, Rei-chan.”  
     Even in the dim lighting, Nagisa can see the faint blush creep its way on to Rei’s cheeks.  
    “What do you mean, Nagisa-kun? Always saying what you're thinking, do you never get embarrassed?” Rei says with a huff as he turns his head to be face to face with Nagisa.  
     Nagisa giggles and grabs Rei’s hand into his, “Silly Rei-chan, why would I be embarrassed about telling you how amazing you are?”  
    “Because it’s embarrassing!” Rei squawked out.  
     Nagisa giggled again and looked back up at the sky, looking at the thousand of stars above. Nagisa never wants to leave this moment, he wants to stay like this forever, making Rei flustered under the stars, holding his hand; he wants to stay with Rei forever.  
     Nagisa closes his eyes, savoring the warmth of Rei’s hand enveloped around his, and the cool breeze of the night brushing around them. Nagisa squeezes his hand a little tighter, just to hold Rei a little more, a little longer, but he finds that there is nothing in his grasp. Nagisa opens his eyes, sleep heavy, only to see the ceiling of his room, instead of the vast starry night sky that he could have sworn he was laying under.  
    Nagisa turned to find Rei, hoping that this time, he would be lucky and would happily find Rei sleeping right next to him, drool soaked into the pillow and his hair wildly in his face like it always is, always was, but Nagisa isn't lucky, he now only finds Rei in his dreams.


End file.
